Please Kill Me part 3
by Yukimura Yuuko
Summary: Yumi,Sora,dan Natsume sampai di sebuah sirkus..ternyata sebuah kejadian aneh terjadi apakah itu?


Title:please kill me…(part 3)

Author:Yuuko Kuroda  
Pairing: Yumi Michiyo,Sora Michiyo,Natsume Michiyo(Sora's Brother)  
Genre:---

* * *

"kak…ayo.."  
"iya sebentar Natsume.."  
"huh..kakak lama.."

Siang hari dirumah Sora..Yumi dan Natsume menunggu Sora bersiap-siap rencananya mereka akan mengunjungi tempat yang Sora ingin kunjungi bersama mereka..  
Setelah persiapan Sora selesai..mereka berangkat menaiki sebuah civic berwarna hitam tentu saja yang mengendarai adalah Sora..

"kak Sora..kita mau kemana,sih?"  
Yumi yang duduk di sebelah Sora bertanya sembari menyelesaikan Rubriknya yang sedari tadi tidak selesai..  
"hm…taman.."  
"eh?taman?"  
"yup..Natsume kau tidak tidur,kan?"  
"hm…iya,kak.."  
"bagus.."  
Sora tersenyum..dan kembali memusatkan pikirannya untuk menyetir..  
Yumi memerhatikan Sora  
'hari ini…kak Sora aneh…'  
Batin Yumi…ia kembali menyelesaikan Rubriknya…

***

"huah~ ternyata taman ini,kak…Yumi rindu taman ini.."  
Yumi berlari mengitari taman itu..Sora tersenyum kecil..  
'hah..ini terakhir kalinya aku melihatmu tersenyum..'  
"kak Sora kenapa?"  
Natsume berdiri disebelah Sora..  
"tak apa..sana temani Yumi main kakak membaca buku saja ^^"  
Natsume beranjak meninggalkan Sora..tep..tep..  
Sora membuka bukunya dan mulai membaca…kaca mata bacanya yang ia kenakan membuat penampilannya terlihat cool..dibawah pohon yang rindang ia membaca satu persatu kalimat di setiap halaman..

"hahahahah…"  
Tawa-tawa mulai muncul..Natsume dan Yumi asik bermain bersama..  
Tiba-tiba Yumi menghampiri Sora dan tidur dipangkuan lelaki itu..nafasnya tersengal..

"hah..hah..menyenangkan,kak..^^" senyum mengembang diwajah gadis kecil itu…  
"kau lelah Yumi?"  
"iya..rasanya ingin tidur.."  
"ya sudah..tidurlah."  
Sora mengelus rambut Yumi..suara nyanyian Sora membuat Yumi tertidur..  
Perlahan Natsume mendekati mereka berdua..Natsume duduk dekat Sora..dan meletakkan kepalanya diatas pundak Sora..  
"ada apa Natsume?kau juga lelah?"  
"ehm..iya,kak…"  
"tidurlah…"

***

"kak Sora…kak…"  
"ehm.."  
Sora membuka matanya perlahan..menguap dan bangkit..  
"Yumi..Natsume?"  
"kak..aku melihat kedai es krim didekat sini.."  
Ucap gadis kecil itu semangat..ia menarik tangan Sora ikut dengannya menuju sebuah kedai bernama 'Momo Ice Cream'  
Matanya yang bulat memerhatikan setiap menu disana..  
Sora tersenyum..dan entah sejak kapan Natsume..

"1 es krim cokelat!"  
"uhh..curang aku es krim cokelat Natsume strawberry"  
"uh!ya sudah aku mengalah..1 es krim strawberry,1 es krim cokelat dan kak Sora.."  
"1 es krim vanilla!"  
Kata Yumi lantang dan tertawa…sambil menunggu es krim yang mereka pesan datang..mereka duduk di sebuah bangku+meja kecil nan imut berwarna putih..  
Yumi tertawa kecil..hal itu membuat Natsume dan Sora heran..ada apa dengan Yumi?

"hihihihi.."  
"kau kenapa Yumi?"  
"ta-tak apa..hanya saja aku ingat dulu aku,kan pernah kemari dengan kak Sora.."  
"oh…waktu itu,ya..seperti biasa,kan kau selalu pesan es krim cokelat?"  
"yup"

Tak lama es krim yang mereka pesan datang..Yumi langsung memakannya dengan senyuman..Sora hanya diam saja memerhatikan adik perempuannya itu memakan es krim hingga belepotan..ia menghela nafas..

"Yumi sayang…makannya jangan cepat-cepat..tuh,belepotan.."  
Sora mengambil tisu yang memang sudah disediakan diatas meja dan mengelapkannya ke wajah Yumi..  
"hehehehe..^^"

***

Mobil civic Sora melaju lumayan kencang dijalanan…  
"kak Sora kita akan ke sirkus itu,kan?"  
"iya"  
"asik~"  
"uhuuk~"  
"Natsume kau tak apa?"  
"iya,kak..aku tak apa.."  
Sora mengambil sebotol aqua yang ia simpan dan menyerahkannya pada Natsume..  
"minumlah.."  
"thanks.."

Tak lama mereka sampai disebuah tanah lapang yang luas..beberapa orang sibuk memasang sesuatu ada yang bermain lempar pisau..yah..para pemain sirkus sedang bersiap-siap..tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki memakai topeng dengan corak sebelah kanan tersenyum sebelah kiri menangis..laki-laki itu menghampiri Sora,Yumi,dan Natsume  
Yumi takut melihat orang itu dan segera bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Natsume..

"lama tak berjumpa Sora.."  
"ya..Persona..bagaimana kabarmu?"  
"baik…ayo..masuklah..sebentar lagi pertunjukkan akan dimulai.."  
"ya.."

Sora,Natsume,dan Yumi berjalan dibelakang laki-laki itu..mengikutinya kesebuah tenda besar yang diterangi lilin..mereka diberikan satu topeng masing-masing bermotif berbeda..

"Yumi-chan…"  
DEG!  
Seorang laki-laki bersandar di pintu masuk tenda itu membawa sangkar emas…memanggil Yumi..Yumi pun menoleh..  
Laki-laki itu memakai topeng yang hanya menutupi matanya..bajunya yang bergaya ala Goth circus dengan bulu-bulu di celana pendek hitamnya..sebuah pecutan tersangkut dicelananya..ia berjalan mendekati Yumi..

"siapa kau?"  
"hihihihi..perkenalkan..nama saya Joker..selamat datang di sirkus ini..Lady Yuuko"  
"ba-bagaimana kau tahu nama kecilku?"  
"hihhihi..aku dijuluki the puppeters who knows everything"

Tanpa pikir panjang Yumi berlari mengejar Natsume yang entah sejak kapan sudah pergi meninggalkan Yumi..  
"no..no..no..wait..Lady Yuuko.."  
Tangan laki-laki itu menahan Yumi..Yumipun berbalik dan menghentakkan tangannya..  
"apa maumu?"  
"hm..mau Joker?mau Joker…apa,ya..khukhukhu..aku tak tahu betulkan,Rose?"  
Sebuah boneka muncul dari belakang Joker..mata berwarna merah semerah darah..gaun merah berhiaskan mawar merah..betul-betul seperti mawar yang terperangkap oleh tali-tali si puppeters  
"Rose..Rose..cantik sekali bukan Lady Yuuko?"  
"betul Joker..sebenarnya aku ingin memiliki teman sepertinya…"  
"uhh..kasihan..bukannya kau sudah memiliki Blue?"  
Sebuah boneka kembali mucul dari belakang Joker…lagi..baju ala sirkus berwarna biru sebiru lautan mata birunya bercahaya..tapi sayang sebelah mata kanannya tak ada..hanya tertutup eyepatch berwarna senada..  
"uhh..kalau hanya Blue..aku bosan.."  
"Blue juga bosan…"  
"nah..bagaimana Lady Yuuko..kau mau menjadi teman mereka?"  
"ja-jangan harap!"  
Yumi kembali meninggalkan Joker dan boneka-bonekanya..  
"hei..Blue..kasihan ya Joker..gagal lagi.."  
Joker menunduk..seperti ingin menangis…  
"khukhukhu…"  
Joker mengangkat wajahnya..tatapan matanya seakan membunuh setiap orang yang menatap matanya..  
"Lady Yuuko..if you took off your you will lose something valuable…khukhukhu…"  
"ohh..Joker kita sudah kembali.."  
"benar Rose"  
"ayo pulang Joker.."  
"ayo…bye Lady Yuuko…see ya~ begitu,kan kata 'dia'"  
"iya.."

***  
"apa-apaan sih orang aneh itu…"  
Yumi berjalan mencari Natsume dan akhirnya bertemu..  
"Yumi…darimana saja kau?"  
"maaf…tadi aku bertemu orang aneh.."  
"siapa?"  
"sudahlah..tak apa..oh,ya mana kak Sora?"  
"itu..dia sudah duduk dari tadi.."  
"hehehe maaf.."  
Natsume dan Yumi duduk disebelah Sora..kursi mereka berada dibarisan paling depan…

"baiklah…para hadirin…atraksi kali ini dibuka oleh…Gaze dengan lemparan pisau yang akurat lalu laki-laki peniup api,wanita penjinak binatang buas,laki-laki ular,Puppeters dengan bonekanya lalu queen kami…Rosa wanita yang menantang maut dengan berjalan diatas sejuntang tali tanpa pengaman.."  
"wooo~"  
Yumi menatap satu persatu pemain di sirkus itu..tatapannya berhenti di puppeters..sang puppeters tersenyum..  
"ukh.."  
Yumi memegang tangan kanannya…baju terusan berlengan panjang itu..pada bagian tangan ia sibakkan dan terlihat sebuah tanda.. 'My Black Roses'  
DEG!  
Yumi menutup telinganya rapat-rapat karena terdengar sesuatu..  
'You've become a doll forever hihihi…'  
"hentikan!"  
Sora menpuk pundak Yumi..  
"Yumi?"  
"ng..ah..ka-kak Sora."  
"kau tak apa?"  
"iya…"

'sepertinya Joker sudah mulai bergerak…'  
Batin Sora..  
DEG!  
"ukh…"  
'tanda ini…'  
"Natsume.."  
"iya,kak?"  
"tolong jaga Yumi sebentar..kakak mau kebelakang.."  
"iya.."

***

"kurasa disini aman.."  
Srak…  
Sora membuka bajunya..  
"sial!tanda ini!panas!"

"huhuhu…panas ya Sora?"  
Sora menoleh kearah suara itu..Joker berjalan mendekati Sora..karena tenaganya lemah Sora tak bisa lari..  
"ma-maumu apa?"  
"mauku?kau sama dengan adik perempuanmu…Lady Yuuko…rasanya..aku jadi ingin..membuat dia sama denganmu..membuat dia menjadi bonekaku.."  
"kau..adik Natsuru..sifat kalian sama.."  
"oh,ya?terima kasih kau masih mengingat kakakku tersayang.."  
Joker memegang dagu Sora..  
"hm…memang manis.."  
"bedebah kau!"  
Srak…  
Sebuah kepulan merah muncul dari tanda Sora perlahan lebur membentuk seekor burung phoenix besar…  
"ohh..phoenix…lama tak bertemu.."  
"kak Sora?"  
"wah..wah..kita kedatangan 2 tamu lagi rupanya..Blue urus si phoenix ini..dan kalian..Natsume dan Yumi.."  
"Joker..boleh kulawan anak manis bermata merah disana itu?"  
"oh..tentu Rose..silahkan.."  
Rose dengan cepatnya terbang kearah Natsume..  
"Natsume lari!"  
"maaf,kak…selama ini aku tak melakukan apa-apa selalu berlindung dibalik tubuh kakak..sekarang izinkanlah aku ikut bertarung melawannya.."  
Srak…  
Kepulan asap hitam keluar dari mata Natsume yang tertutup eyepatch  
Perlahan berubah menjadi Black Crow..  
"ah..Rose takut…tapi..itu bohong hahahahaha"  
Sora dan Phoenixnya sedang melawan Blue..begitu juga Natsume dengan Black Crownya melawan Rose sedangkan Yumi melawan Joker..

"kita bertemu lagi Lady Yuuko.."  
"kau..ukh!"  
"wah..wah..kesakitan ya?"  
"kau kejam Joker…"  
"Beast?kau menyusulku?"  
"iya.."  
"hihihihi..bagaimana menurutmu Lady Yuuko?"  
"ahh..dia pantas mengenakan pakaian 'itu'"  
"kau benar..tapi sebelum itu…"  
Tangan Joker mengelus wajah Yumi..  
"a-awas kau!"  
Srak..lagi kepulan asap berwarna hitam keluar dari tangan Yumi membentuk Giant Black Cat…  
"wah..Kuro..kau sudah mau menerima dia menjadi pemilikmu ya?"  
"grr.."  
"Joker..ia hanya menuruti perintah Lady Yuuko…"  
"baiklah..sekarang giliranmu Beast..serang dia!"  
"baik.."

***

Bau darah dimana-mana…  
Tubuh Natsume tergeletak begitu saja..eyepatchnya lepas..Yumi memeluk tubuh Natsume menangis…  
"tidak..Natsume-kun tak boleh pergi…"  
"Yumi…"  
"kak Sora..Natsume-kun…"  
"maaf..ini semua salah kakak..maafkan kakak…"

Plok..plok…

"bagus Joker…"  
Suara itu..suara Persona..Sora menoleh kearah Persona..tatapan matanya ingin membunuh Persona..  
"kau..kau bilang hanya akan membunuhku!kenapa adik-adikku juga kau bunuh?!"  
"Sora..Sora…aku tak pernah berjanji…"  
"bedebah kau!"  
Srak..  
Degang segera Phoenix menyerang Persona…hanya dengan 1 petikkan jari Persona..Phoenix hancur menjadi debu..  
"nah..Sora..kau berani melawanku..sudah bosan hidup?"  
"rasakan ini.."  
Persona mengeluarkan sebuah pedang hitam dan mengarahkannya ke dada Sora..  
Srak..  
Brak…

Sora membuka matanya..dan yang ia lihat..Yumi yang tertusuk pedang Persona..rupanya Yumi melindungi Sora..  
Bluk…  
Sora menahan Yumi..

"phuh…ka-kak Sora.."  
"Yumi..bertahanlah.."  
"kak Sora tak apa,kan?"  
"iya.."  
Tes..tes..air mata Sora terjatuh..membasahi wajah Yumi..  
"hei..kakak laki-laki,kan?kenapa menangis?"  
"Yumi..kakak mohon bertahanlah.."  
"ya..Yumi akan bertahan..tapi Yumi ingin tahu..kenapa Natsume..ukh..memberikan mata ini.."  
"karena…Natsume sayang padamu..ia ingin menjadi mata keduamu..saat ia mengatakan hal itu aku melihat bayanganmu di matanya..ia menyayangimu..dan sebagai gantinya..aku memberikan mata buatan Natsuru.."  
"ukh..be-begitu rupanya..terima kasih..hm.. ingin istirahat..lelah.."  
Mata Yumipun perlahan menutup…senyum mengembang diwajah Yumi..ia bukannya menangis tapi tersenyum lega..  
"kakak sayang dirimu Yumi..kita akan bersama..kakak akan menyusulmu.."  
Sora mencium kening Yumi dan meletakkan Yumi perlahan…ia berjalan menuju Persona yang hendak pergi..  
"Persona!"  
"ada apa Sora?kau mau menyusul adikmu?"  
"bukan..aku hanya ingin..membunuhmu.."  
Trank..srak..  
Sebuah pisau menusuk perut Persona…  
Bluk..

Sora mencabut pedang itu dari tubuh Persona..  
Ia berjalan mendekati Yumi..

"Yumi sayang..Natsume sayang..kakak akan menyusul kalian.."  
Srak…  
Sora menusuk dirinya sendiri dengan pisau itu..dan Bluk..

"hihihi..Blue,Rose,Beast..kemari.."  
"ya Joker.."  
"Blue bangunkan Persona.."  
"baik.."

"uhh..menyebalkan hanya karena kau ingin boneka baru..kau menyuruhku pura-pura begini.."  
"maaf.."  
"tak apa..sudah bereskan mereka dan kita lanjutkan pertunjukkan kita.."  
Persona berjalan meninggalkan Joker..

"nah..Rose bawa mereka ke tenda kita..kita akan membuat mereka menjadi maskot kita "  
"baik Joker.."

***

"para hadirin..ini dia penutup akhir pertunjukkan kita…Pupetters dengan boneka-bonekanya…"

"hai semua namaku Black Roses…aku mempunyai 2 kakak yang baik..bernama Blue Roses dan Red Roses..mereka sangat menyayangiku…"

"iya..kami menyayangimu Black Roses..kita akan terus bersama selamanya…"

"apa kalian mau menjadi seperti kami?kami tak akan bertambah tua lho~ dan akan selalu bersama…hihihihihi..kalau kalian mau datanglah ke tenda tuan kami..kami akan menjamu kalian dengan kue-kue yang enak dan teh yang hangat~"

"sampai jumpa~ hihihihi"

-The End-


End file.
